


Сладкий кролик берёт на слабо

by fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: J and Kpop, K-pop, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Summary: Ханбин терпеть не может леденцы, но что ему остается делать, если Бобби бросил ему вызов?
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: DRABBLES | MINI G-PG13 FK2020 J&K POP, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Сладкий кролик берёт на слабо

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sugar bunny challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211815) by [sinosijjang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinosijjang/pseuds/sinosijjang). 



Ханбин ненавидел леденцы.

Ему вообще никогда не нравились сладости, и тот факт, что существует нечто такое, что нельзя даже съесть за одну минуту, да ещё и выглядишь ты при этом абсолютно нелепо, бесконечно его бесил.

Но Бобби, пошёл-к-чёрту-Бобби, стоял прямо перед ним, держа в руках леденец, задуманный по форме как миловидный кролик, и нагло ухмылялся ему в лицо с поднятой бровью.

“Слабо?” — говорил его взгляд, и Ханбин ненавидел каждую частичку его души. А особенно он ненавидел ту игру с вызовами, которую они затеяли в университете, потому что оба были слишком упрямы, чтобы остановиться.

С самого начала года, когда они случайно сыграли в “правду или действие” с друзьями, им что только не довелось проделать: Бобби буквально послал десяток цветочных букетов домой Ханбину и устроил серенаду прямо под окном его матери (во-первых, ну не мог он, что ли, проверить, чья это комната или как?! а во-вторых, ох, сколько же пришлось Ханбину объясняться перед родителями за этот концерт уродов). Стыд не покидал Ханбина после этого целый месяц.

Естественно, он не мог дать Бобби спуску после этого, а все их друзья обожали бесплатные развлечения, поэтому они бросали друг другу всё больше и больше вызовов, они устраивали розыгрыши и брали на слабо, и уже даже все остальные прекратили, но только не они.

Даже спустя два семестра.

И тем более Ханбин не собирался признавать себя позорно проигравшим сейчас. Даже если Бобби буквально ударил его в самое слабое место.

_Леденцы._

“Осмелишься?” прошептал губами Бобби и ухмыльнулся, когда Ханбин сорвал обёртку с ни в чём не повинной конфеты и со злостью посмотрел прямо ему в глаза.

_Ха._

Если его сейчас обрекли на страдания, вдруг в голове у Ханбина проскочила шальная мысль, то пусть он хотя бы не будет страдать один.

После этого неожиданного решения Ханбин поднёс леденец к своим губам и, пока Бобби пялился и ждал момента, когда он на самом деле положит его в рот, облизнул конфету, немигающим взглядом глядя на Бобби.

Вернее, он даже не лизнул, он обвёл контур леденца своим мокрым языком — медленно, каждой клеточкой своего тела чувствуя, как же противно прилипает к нему сахар.

Ханбин похлопал ресницами и едва не вышел из своего образа серьёзного лица, когда заметил, что глаза Бобби расширились, а его щёки неожиданно налились краской. А он даже и не знал, что умел вызывать такую реакцию. Что ж, тогда наслаждайся и страдай, Бобби Ким.

Ханбин испустил лёгкий вздох, сунул леденец целиком в рот, удостоверившись, что тот весь наполнился слюной, и прикрыл немного глаза. Он отклонился назад, оперевшись спиной на стену, приподнял голову и провёл по своим губам сахарным кроликом, которого этот проклятый Бобби заставил его съесть.

Верхушка леденца выскочила из мокрых и липких губ Ханбина, и у него появилась сумасшедшая идея, которую он даже не успел обдумать, как толкнул кончик своего языка между кроличьими ушками, играясь с ними и вновь поднимая потемневший взгляд на парня, стоящего перед ним.

— Чтоб тебя, — проговорил Бобби необычно запыхавшимся и хриплым голосом. Ему даже пришлось откашляться, и Ханбин ухмыльнулся, выпуская леденец изо рта только для того, чтобы слизнуть с нижней губы всю липкую субстанцию (от этого противного ощущения по-прежнему хотелось вопить).

— Не смей быть таким, — Бобби старался сдерживаться, говоря с серьёзной угрозой в голосе, но Ханбин поднял бровь, совершенно очевидно ни капли не впечатлённый.

_Это всё пустые слова._

— Сделай то, о чём ты сейчас думаешь. Осмелишься? — сказал он. Ханбин даже не знал, какой именно бросает вызов, но ему чертовски хотелось довести Бобби до предела. Очень сильно. Заставить его за всё расплатиться.

Бобби колебался, что было необычно.

— Что, думаешь о чём-то невыполнимом? — усмехнулся Ханбин, снова соблазнительно облизывая тающий леденец, а затем и собственные липкие пальцы.

— Я вот сейчас реально хочу разбить эту конфету о твоё лицо, — гаркнул Бобби, взяв себя в руки и изобразив отвращение.

— О, ты в этом уверен, маленький кролик? — рассмеялся Ханбин, поднося леденец обратно к губам, как его смех оборвался, потому что чужие сухие губы внезапно столкнулись с его собственными.

Сладкие кроличьи уши больно ударились об его зубы, но это уже было не так важно, поскольку, похоже, Бобби его сейчас целовал — с жаром и со всей силой, проталкивая леденец внутрь рта Ханбина своим языком, а в следующую секунду всасывая его себе.

Ханбин почувствовал, как оказался прижат к стенке, и он попытался вернуть баланс и контроль, вцепившись Бобби в волосы (чёрт, его пальцы точно в них прилипнут). Но, если честно, это уже было не так важно: сейчас ему не хватало дыхания, а Бобби целовал его агрессивно, весь дрожа от жажды и прижимаясь к нему ещё сильнее.

Ханбину даже не пришлось просить, Бобби с готовностью слизал с его губ весь сахар вперемешку с их слюной, и наконец Ханбин оттолкнул его, с шумом вбирая воздух в лёгкие и говоря, к его стыду, тонким голосом: — Не знал, что ты так боишься просто сдаться.

Бобби не сводил с него взгляда, точно так же тяжело дыша. Ханбин смотрел, как он с громким крак раздробил остатки леденца в виде кролика своими собственными кроличьими зубами.

— Я готов к любым твоим вызовам, — он сказал хриплым голосом. — Даже не думай, что когда-нибудь меня победишь.

Ханбин едва слышно рассмеялся. Бобби абсолютно очевидно блефовал, прячась за своей бравадой каждый раз, когда был сбит с толку.

Но Ханбину хотелось продолжать давить. Он не просто хотел довести Бобби до предела, он хотел его сломать.

Поэтому он просто улыбнулся и шагнул вперёд, толкая его грудью. Их губы замерли на опасно ничтожном расстоянии.

— А мне кажется, я уже выиграл, — Ханбин поймал тёмный взгляд Бобби. — И мне понадобится не очень много времени, чтобы сокрушить тебя до конца.

— Во-первых, пошёл ты к чёрту, — выдохнул Бобби. В его голове была сплошная мешанина, а сердце билось как сумасшедшее. — А во-вторых, осмелишься?

— Возьми меня на слабо, — сказал Ханбин и впился в его нижнюю губу.

Отвратительный сладкий привкус их поцелуев преследовал их обоих весь остаток дня в университете.

В следующий раз он купит какую-нибудь клубнику.

Нахер эти леденцы.


End file.
